Redención
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Por muchos años buscó la redención pero nunca imaginó que esta estuviera tan cerca. Tomó decisiones equivocadas en el pasado sin embargo esta vez haría las cosas de la manera correcta. Forma parte del universo "En el hospital"


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, AlenDarkStar solo es una estudiante que escribe fics y trata de graduarse.**

**Situado en el universo de mi otro fic "La Espera". Dedicado a quienes lo leyeron y a quienes me pidieron la versión de Sasuke.**

**Advertencia: posible Ooc, spoiler y exceso de dulzura.**

**Redención:**

Desde que era un niño había buscado la redención y eso lo llevó a cometer tantos errores, algunos incluso irreparables. Nunca imaginó que esta siempre había estado tan cerca de él, esperando pacientemente a que el odio dejara de cegarlo. Cuando su clan fue masacrado creyó que asesinando al responsable de tan horrible acto podría redimir a su clan sin embargo no fue así. Kakashi tenía razón, matar a su hermano solo le genero más odio y dolor, buscando en la oscuridad solo logró perderse a sí mismo.

Intentó destruir Konoha buscando redención para Itachi. Su hermano había dado todo por su aldea y eso fue lo que lo hizo regresar pero con el deseo de acabar el Consejo que obligó a su hermano a actuar de ese modo y contra la aldea del mismo.

Una sonrisa de amargura se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en lo ocurrido. De no ser por los antiguos kages y Naruto quizás nunca hubiera entendido lo que su hermano realmente quería, quizás seguiría encerrado dentro de si mismo y no hubiera aceptado su redención.

La Cuarta Guerra Shinobi acabó y él dejó la aldea con la promesa de regresar. Se despidió de Sakura con un golpe de dedos, tal y como Itachi solía hacer con él, quería hacerle saber que lo esperara, que el regresaría por ella y que esta vez sería diferente pues se aseguraría de hacer lo correcto.

Recorrió el mundo por completo buscando las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. No era solo como encontrar la redención, era el origen de Kaguya. Ya una vez lo había perdido todo, no quería que se repitiera.

Gran parte de su viaje la pasó en un templo hindú, tratando de encontrar la paz interior. Se sentía bien estar allí pero no dejaba de pensar en que le faltaba algo. Sobre Kaguya, no encontró mayores respuestas pero sí un nombre. Decidió regresar, los monjes del lugar insistían en que debía hacerlo pues solo en su lugar de origen encontraría la verdadera paz.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella lo estaría esperando. Cuando la conoció lo primero en que pensó era que se trataba de alguien molesto y sin embargo ese sentimiento cambió con el tiempo, quería protegerla y por ello llegó a perder el control en el Bosque de la Muerte durante las pruebas Chunnins.

Como si se tratara de una broma del destino la encontró en el mismo lugar en que le dijo adiós aquella noche en que abandonó la aldea. En aquel entonces solo pensaba en la venganza y en obtener el poder para matar a Itachi. No podría decir con seguridad si amaba a Sakura pero sí que ella y Naruto habían empezado a ocupar un papel importante en su vida y eso era algo que no podía permitir pues para él los sentimientos era símbolo de debilidad.

Naruto lo había sacado de la oscuridad, le hizo desistir de sus planes y finalmente aceptar lo que Itachi deseaba. Pero Sakura, ella fue quien llenó el vacío de su existencia, quien supo perdonarle todas las veces que intentó matarla. Tenía otras intenciones, quería alejarla de él pues temía lastimarla, irónicamente con sus actos solo le había hecho daño, del mismo modo en que Itachi lo hizo cuando se le fue encargada la difícil tarea de exterminar a su propio clan.

—Eres tan molesta—le dijo a Sakura en cuanto la vio causando en la medic-ninja una mirada incrédula.

La besó, como si su vida dependiera de ello y ciertamente para él era así. Quería encontrar la redención en ella, besar cada centímetro de su piel y sentirla suya. Sakura no se resistió y eso lo hizo sentir completo.

Se separaron en busca de aire. En esos momentos pudo contemplar el rostro de Sakura, sonrojado y su respiración agitada. La tomó de la misma forma en que lo había hecho años atrás pero no la dejó en la banca como había hecho anteriormente.

— ¿Qué planeas Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó tímidamente y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca le había agradado ser popular con las mujeres pero si se trataba con ella era diferente, ella era la única excepción.

—Prometí que regresaría y eso hice.

Lo que sucedió a continuación es algo que quedará únicamente para ellos dos. Pasó el tiempo y algunos meses después Sasuke volvió a experimentar el sentimiento de perder a un ser querido. Sakura llevaba horas internada y él por más que lo quería no podía estar a su lado.

Shizune salió de aquella habitación y él hizo lo que encontró más sensato. La tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra la pared. Colocó una kunai en su cuello pero sin llegar a lastimarla, no podría matarla ya que necesitaba de respuestas.

— ¿Cómo está Sakura? —preguntó sin abandonar su tono amenazante.

—Detente Sasuke—le dijo Naruto quien estaba a un lado de su esposa a quien ya se le notaba el embarazo—estás en un hospital.

—No lo haré hasta que me diga cómo está Sakura.

—No creo que pueda hablar con un kunai en el cuello.

Sasuke decidió ignorar a Sai. Sabía que no era el único que estaba preocupado por Sakura, que en esa habitación se encontraban todos los amigos y familiares de su esposa pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en la pelirrosa.

—E-ella esta bi-en—respondió Shizune notablemente nerviosa y con algunos problemas para respirar. Si bien Sasuke era considerado un aliado le era imposible no sentir miedo con ese kunai rozando su cuello.

—Cálmate Uchiha—le gritó Tsunade notablemente enfadada—si quieres saber cómo está tu esposa puedes entrar.

Y eso hizo. Después de dejar a Shizune caer sin mayor delicadeza entró al cuarto. Allí se encontraba Sakura con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió al verlo. Deslizó la manta rosa dejando a la vista a una recién nacida.

Un golpe seco se escuchó y Naruto corrió hasta la sala de parto. Entre todas las teorías que había creado no se imaginó encontrar a su mejor amigo desmayado y a una pequeña Uchiha sonriente. Decir que Sakura estaba molesta era quedarse corto, el rubio pensó que de no cargar a la pequeña habría golpeado a su esposo.

Ino, quien se encontraba al lado de Sakura y había ayudado en la labor de parto, se acercó al inconsciente Uchiha sin poder contener la risa. Al estar en un hospital no fue difícil conseguir que este reaccionara.

El Uchiha miró con molestia a la medic-ninja antes de levantarse, había hábitos que nunca desaparecían. También notó la llegada del Uzumaki, frunció el ceño pues sabía lo que eso significaba para su rubio amigo y rival.

Naruto no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular la risa lo que causó que Sasuke se enojara e intentara matar, nuevamente, a quien consideraba su hermano y mejor amigo. Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Sakura.

—Sasuke Uchiha—le gritó la kunoichi de cabellos rosa notablemente molesta provocando que la bebé dejara de reír—ven a ver a tu hija.

Normalmente Sakura no contradecía en nada a Sasuke pero se encontraba cansada y molesta por la reacción de su esposo. Sabía que era frío y que se le dificultaba expresar sus emociones pero nunca se imaginó una reacción como esa.

— ¿Cómo se llamará, dobe?

—Uchiha Sarada.

— ¿Sarada? —preguntaron Naruto y Sakura sorprendidos al unísono. Y la recién nacida, ella volvió a reír.

—Sí, es el nombre alternativo para Saraswati, la diosa del conocimiento y porque ella es la llama que encenderá el clan Uchiha. Desde que lo escuché en un templo hindú supe que sería el nombre de mi hija.

Finalmente pudo encontrar la redención. Junto a Sakura y Sarada podía ver a su clan resurgir de las cenizas. Esperaba que en dónde se encontrara su clan estuvieran orgullosos de todo lo que había logrado y de la familia que formó.


End file.
